Gackpo's Dysfunctional Family
by takolukanow
Summary: Follow Gackpoid and the Internet Co Ltd. family in every day adventures that he has to put up with. *HIATUS*
1. Introduction and Issues with CUL

***NOTE: I have used the official English spelling for Gackpoid's name in this so instead of using Kamui Gakupo, it will be Camui Gackpo. In the AH family, VOICEROIDS have been included and I have made IA the main parental figure for Rana.***

***I DO NOT own VOCALOID or these characters in any way and this is completely based of headcannons. Thankyou,***

Five sisters, one brother, and a step-sister. Why did he have to look after them all? Being the head of the household and being the oldest wasn't easy. It was even worse when others came over. Out of all the VOCALOIDs, their family did have one the largest amount of people in it, the biggest belonging to the AH family. Since 2008, they seemed to be gaining a member just about every year unless one of them were updating. Sometimes Camui wondered why his family was one of the largest. But on the other hand, he loved every second of it. Yes, sometimes it was frustrating; with the common family fights and the fact he couldn't often help the girls with their problems, normally having to tell them to ask someone like Meiko or Luka.

The only seconds he didn't love were the play dates. With Ai, Shouta, Yuki, and now Rana, visiting and playing with Ryuuto, it has hell. He was often left with the all five completely alone with the occasional help from Gumi or Kokone and sometimes Kiyoteru or IA helping out whenever they weren't busy with work or singing. Although those moments weren't always good, he did still smile at the five of them, running around and laughing.

Camui had ups and downs with each member of his family of his. Different issues with different members. But he unquestionably had the most with Cul. She was just so lazy at times. Sure, sometimes she could be really helpful and kind but that was sometimes, not always, unlike Kokone.  
'Cul, could you do us a favour?' Asked Camui, coming out of the kitchen with half of their dinner on his apron after it got thrown on him by Gumi.  
'What's in it for me?'  
'Dinner.'  
'But I'm busy.' She dragged out the word 'busy', slowing making herself fall off her seat, Ryuuto looking over at her.  
'You're watching cartoons. I don't think you're that busy.'  
'But were about to get to the gooooooood part.'  
'Ryuuto can tell you what happens over dinner. Please Cul.'  
'What do you want?' asked Cul, finally getting up from where she slid of her seat as slowly as she could.  
'Can you run down to the store to get us these, please?' Camui answered, passing her a note with a couple things written on it. 'And please put some modest clothes on.'  
'Why couldn't one of you guys do it?'  
'We're either not here, cooking or too young. And you are the main cause of why we need these.' She seemed to think this over. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all. He looked over at Cul, extending her arm with her palm out. He looked at her questionably.  
'How much to I get payed doing this?' Nope. There went every single nice thought about her of his.  
'Cul. Would you like dinner tonight or not?'  
'I'm joking but I will need money for this. I'm broke.' Camui sighed. Of course she didn't have money. If he told her to grab it herself, she would grab much more than needed. He handed her ¥2000.  
'I want the change.'  
'You're no fun, are you?'  
'Can I go too?' Asked Ryuuto, clinging onto Camui. Camui looked over at the screen he was just watching. It seemed like his cartoon had ended.  
'Don't lose him or forget him this time.' Camui warned, passing Ryuuto ¥200 of his own.  
'No fair.'  
'Cul, please.'  
'Got it.'

**AN: New story! I've really wanted to write a domestic AU ever since I came into the VOCAOID fandom and these guys I had the most ideas for. Hope you enjoy as I write more stupid things about Camui and his family. Thankyou for reading. **


	2. The Main Issue With GUMI Is

Even though he did have most of his problems with Cul, he did have the occasional issue with Gumi and her yelling. That exact night was one of the most recent times. Although he knew it was an accident, things could easily get out of hand with her.  
'Hey Camui?'  
'Yes?'  
'What's this thing over here?' asked Gumi, walking over to a corner of the kitchen, pointing towards the ground.  
'Hm? It's a spider.' Replied Camui, turning around to face her.  
'WHAT? GET RID OF IT! NOW! GET IT AWAY!' She screamed, running the furthest away she possibly could from it, her bowl now only being held with one hand.  
'Gumi, calm down.' He said, looking over to the doorway where Cul and Ryuuto were looking into to see what Gumi was yelling about.  
'I'LL CALM DOWN WHEN IT'S GONE.' She was still yelling but now she was climbing on top of the bench as the spider started to move towards her. Camui moved towards the cupboards, grabbed a chipped plastic cup which had been sitting there for a few days and placed the cup over the spider, trapping it inside. Ryuuto looked on in utter horror when he noticed that his brother had used his cup as a barrier.  
'Don't use my cup!' Ryuuto threw himself at his brother, making the cup fall over and letting the spider escape, running off towards Cul. Cul picked the spider, cupping it inside her hand.  
'You're all a bunch of babies. Being scared of a spider.'  
'Hey! I wasn't scared!' retorted Ryuuto, glaring over at her as he wrested Camui for the cup.  
'Of course you weren't. You were even braver than one of your sisters.' Replied Cul, walking over towards Gumi.  
'Don't you dare…' Gumi started.  
'I'm not going to do anything.' Cul smirked, walking even closer to Gumi. Ryuuto and Camui just stopped and stared, knowing what was about to happen. 'Hey Gumi, catch!' shouted Cul, throwing the spider at Gumi. As soon as Gumi got her head around what was happening, she screamed and threw her bowl towards Camui and Ryuuto.

'I'm sorry.' Cul apologised, not actually meaning it one bit. Camui had forced her to apologise as he went to get Ryuuto cleaned up.  
'What happened to the spider anyway?' asked Gumi, wanting to know where it was so she could avoid it.  
'Wait. Stand still.' Cul moved towards Gumi, head moving to look over on the left side of her head.  
'Why?'  
'I think…'  
'You think what?'  
'I think it's in your hair.'

As Camui cleaned up Ryuuto, rubbing their dinner off his face, all he could do was sigh as Gumi screamed at Cul to get it out.

**AN: New chapter as I figure out how to continue my most recent chapter of my MEIKO story. I might of made CUL a bit too mean in this one but this is how I imagine her. Thankyou for reading. **


	3. The Birthday Boy

***NOTE: As much as I appreciate reviews, please don't tell me a chapter needs more words, tell me when to upload, or to change the way I write. Thankyou and enjoy the chapter.***

'And then Cul threw the spider at her!' exclaimed Ryuuto, throwing his hands up in the air. Galaco had come to visit that night and was now laughing along with Cul at the re-telling of what had happened earlier. But Camui did have one problem with his story.  
'Ryuuto.'  
'Yesh?'  
'Please don't talk with food in your mouth.'  
'Sorry.'  
'Anyway… Did anything else happen today aside from Cul bullying Gumi?' asked Lily, who had also joined them for dinner after getting off work for once. Lily was one of the three members of their family who worked along with Chika and himself. Lily worked with a small company and often worked in an office during the evening. It was a surprise to see her with them since she had asked for the day off within a few days' time.  
'Nope. The rest of the day was boring.' Replied Cul, shoving her food into her mouth.  
'You sat watching cartoons all day with Ryuuto. I can see why it was boring.' Laughed Kokone.  
'I'll have you know that those cartoons were great, weren't they little man?'  
'Yep! They were so cool!' smiled Ryuuto, still talking with food in his mouth.  
'Speaking of Ryuuto…' started Camui, getting up and placing the finished plates on top of his. 'What do you want for your birthday?' He walked over with the plates and placed them on the sink before looking back at the table, Ryuuto looking down at his plate.  
'I don't know what I want…' he began, still looking down.  
'Anything you want, you got. We'll just get one of the big three to buy it.' Said Cul, referring to Camui, Lily, and Chika since they were the only ones who worked.  
'We'll all pitch in! Anything you want and we'll try to get it for you.' Gumi stated, looking over at Cul.  
'Of course, you get time to think it over.' Specified Lily. 'Take your time thinking.'  
'But we need time to get it…'  
'How about you get three days to think about it?' Asked Camui, picking up all the left over plates. 'So that way we can get it.'  
'I'll try…'

'You've dealt with getting children presents before, haven't you?' Camui asked. The AH children had been brought around to their house that day, Cul and Kiyoteru helping out with everything.  
'Can Ryuuto not decide on what to get?' Asked Kiyoteru  
'He's having trouble this time.'  
'I would try and help but Shouta is quite different to him. Surely you know what he's interested in.'  
'Not really. It's mainly Cul whose around him since I work.'  
'Then why don't you ask Cul?'  
'I would but she would ask for something in return.'  
'Really? She doesn't seem like that…' Kiyoteru replied, looking over to Cul who was chasing three of them around, laughing along with them. 'Why don't you try asking one of the kids then?'  
'That will probably be better than asking Cul…' replied Camui, walking over to where Yuki was sitting, reading a book. 'Can I ask you something Yuki?' he asked, sitting down next to her.  
'Sure!' she smiled, placing a bookmark in her book and closing it.  
'Ryuuto's birthday is coming up and he hasn't chosen anything. Any ideas on what he likes?'  
'What he likes?' she repeated to herself. 'Do you have ideas on what to get him?'  
'No. I'm completely clueless when it comes to him and gifts.'  
'He really likes Gachapin. You know, the kids show.'  
'Gachapin? You mean that green dinosaur thing?'  
'It's been around for years. I'm surprised you don't know.' Cul called out, walking over towards them with the three younger ones following her, all heading inside to the kitchen.  
'Anyway…' Camui started, making sure Cul had taken all three inside. 'Would he definitely want something like that?'  
'I wouldn't say definitely but I'll sure he would like sometime like that.'  
'Thankyou for your help Yuki.'  
'No problem.' She replied, going back to her book.

The day was finally here. Gumi and Cul had left with Ryuuto that morning to go and collect Galaco and to go and pick up Lily, who had been working overnight to make up for the day she was missing and to pick up a present for Mew for the pass over. The pass over was a thing most of them looked forward to. It was when the person who was currently having their birthday would get something for the person to have their birthday next. The only exception to this is when it happens to be a family member next but this only happens with theirs and the Crypton family since Chika was meant to be next but because of that rule, it goes to Mew after him but Mizki often got one for Chika as well as Ryuuto. Camui, Kokone and Chika stayed behind to start his cake since it's easier without both Ryuuto and Cul running all over the house. They also had quite a few people coming and going through the day. Lapis and Merli, and Zunko had all arrived to leave presents for him, all three of them working that day.  
'Do you think that maybe we should have gotten Shouta and Ai to help us?' asked Kokone.  
'Why would we need their help when I'm here?' replied Chika, holding her hand to her chest. She did always claim that she was the best when it came to decorating.  
'Well, they are the same age as him.'  
'I think we'll do fine without them. Lily and Galaco will be here soon to help us anyway.' Said Camui, setting the oven high enough to cook the cake. They had already prepared all the other food the night before since most of it would be snacks with everyone coming and going.  
'But what if they end up going with the other three?' Kokone gasped at the thought.  
'Even if they did, we can still get everything done. It's just baking and wrapping.'

They had finished the cake, which was resting in the oven to cook through, and had now tried to find the wrapping paper.  
'Didn't we only recently use it?' asked Chika, searching through the cupboards in the main room.  
'For Lily in August.' Replied Kokone.  
'If we can't find, I'll ring Gumi and ask her to pick some up.'  
'I think you might have to…' called Camui, walking in from another room holding an empty brown roll which the wrapping paper would have been on.

'SHE'S NOT PICKING UP! DAMMIT!' shouted Chika. Unusual for her character but not uncommon.  
'Try calling someone else then.' Offered Kokone.  
'Like who?'  
'I don't know. Who's coming early, Camui?'  
'Um… IA is…. Meiko and the others are…'  
'Try IA since she recently celebrated Rana's birthday.'

'Thankyou so much!' Kokone thanked when IA walked through their door with Rana, a roll of wrapping paper in her arms.  
'You didn't say how much you needed so I brought whatever I could find.' IA smiled, passing her the roll. 'So when will they be back?'  
'Any time soon I'm guessing.' Called Luka, walking up behind them, holding Ryuuto's present with Rin and Len following her. 'Am I right?'  
'Within the hour I'm pretty sure.' Replied Chika, still in the kitchen, placing the final bit of icing on the cake.  
'Where can I put this?' Luka asked, holding up the gift.  
'On the table for now I guess.' Replied Camui. 'Where are the other three?'  
'We took two cars.' Said Luka, walking over with Rana to place the presents down.

'Happy Birthday little man!' Yuma said, running up to Ryuuto with Mizki following him. Picking Ryuuto up, he started spinning him around, Ryuuto laughing. It was already half way through the party. Friends having come and gone, leaving him all sorts of presents and cards. He definitely got an impressive amount this year. Probably because they enlarged their amount of friends this year.  
'Yuma. Put him down. He probably can't walk straight now.' Mizki called, running up to try and stop him.  
'Aw…but look how happy he is…' Camui laughed at this. Ryuuto did seem to enjoy it.  
'Anyway, why don't you open your gift?' asked Mizki, passing Ryuuto the present. It didn't seem like much but a card but they always had trouble picking gifts since they didn't have anyone as young in their family. Ryuuto opened the card, a gift card falling out for a toy store close by.  
'How many toys can I buy with this?' he asked, still dizzy.  
'As many as you want!' Cried Yuma, raising his arms into the air. 'So, what you get from your dear brother over there?' he asked, motioning for Camui to come over to where they were.  
'He hasn't opened it yet.' Camui replied for him. 'He wants to keep it for last. But since just about everyone has come and gone today…how about now?'  
'Really?' asked Ryuuto, stars in his eyes.  
'So where is it, old man?' Joked Yuma. Camui went inside to grab the gift along with the card. As he came back outside, he noticed that Yuma had formed a crowd with the remaining people at the party, Ai, Shouta, Rana, and Yuma at the boy's sides. Lily had gotten the camera ready, smiling at the boy. Camui passed him the present and stood back so the shorter people could see the gift. Before he opened the gift, he got Yuma to read out the card:  
_'Happy Birthday, our dear Ryuuto. You never did tell us what you wanted so we employed help just to pick this out for you. We know it's only small but hopefully you'll treasure it whenever you can. Happy Birthday our little man.  
Love, Your many sisters and brother.'  
_Ryuuto listened to every part of the card, a huge grin on his face. As Yuma finished the card, he started slowly opening the gift. As soon as figured out what it was, he started rushing, revealing a Gachapin plushie. Holding it up so everyone could see, he started laughing.  
'Thankyou!' Ryuuto smiled towards Lily, who was motioning for him to turn her way for a photo. He held up his new toy, laughing.

**AN: There are so many VOCALOIDs in the chapter but Happy birthday to Gachapoid. My little baby has turned 4 (in VOCALOID years of course). I've always been a bit confused about his actual age though since Gachapin is 5 years old but Gachapoid seems more like 7 to me. So imagine him how you please since I've made him around that age. Ah, who to write about next. I would love to write about Chika but I'd rather wait to see how some head cannons go about her.**


	4. Past Relations

Thinking back to Ryuuto's birthday made Camui realise something. He really had come a long way. 6 years ago, it was just him living by himself. 5 years ago, he had got a first sister. 4 years ago was when he really started needing help. He often went to Meiko for that but for Ryuuto, he went to Kiyoteru. 3 years ago, he started regretting his family getting so large. 2 years ago, he finally got a sister who could take them off his hands whenever he needed and now he had one of the largest families. Maybe he was meant to have such a large family. Lily, Galaco, Chika, and himself could easily take care of themselves. The other four probably couldn't. Gumi would over work herself, Ryuuto was just too young, Cul would probably die, and Kokone craves company. Maybe it was a good thing that they at least had somebody.

'Hey Camui?' asked Kokone, looking over her magazine towards him.  
'Yes?' turning his head around so that way, he still held up the toy for Ryuuto to attack.  
'Have you ever dated anyone?' Camui turned bright red at the question. How was he meant to answer something as personal as that?  
'Wh-where did that come from?' spluttered Camui, dropping the toy.  
'There's an article in here about wh-mhmp!' Kokone struggled against Cul's grip against her mouth.  
'Who cares about the article. So have ya or haven't ya?' Cul laughed, removing her hand from Kokone's mouth.  
'Even if I had, why would I tell you?' Camui said, turning his head around and picking up the toy.  
'Do we know her?'  
'WH-what!?'  
' . ?' replied Cul, speaking as slow as possible.  
'Look, can we not speak about this?'  
'Or was it a guy?' snickered Cul.  
'CUL!' yelled Kokone, pulling Cul down onto the couch.  
'WHAT?' Cul yelled back.  
'We can't speak about something like that while he's in the room.' Kokone whispered, pointing at Ryuuto.  
'He's staying because we've finished talking about this.' Camui said, turning his attention back to the battle that Ryuuto had created.

After that was said, Cul and Kokone left the room. Thank God. Luckily Ryuuto had ignored everything since he was too busy playing with his new toy. Camui continued playing with the boy until Gumi came running into the main room.  
'What's wro-'  
'HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?' It looked like she was going to cry. He peered around her to see Cul behind her with a phone in her hand. Camui sighed. He knew what they had done.  
'Look, I can expla-'  
'SHE WAS LIKE A MOTHER TO US!'  
'Gumi, please calm down.' Said Camui, getting up off the ground to walk over to her and Cul, sounds of Ryuuto playing still in the background. 'I wasn't dating her when we met.' Camui looked over at Cul, who was moving away with every step he took. 'Why?'  
'Cuz you weren't telling us.' Pouted Cul.  
'Because there wasn't really a need to.'  
'Who did you ask?'  
'Miku.'  
'WAS SHE THE ONLY ONE?' yelled Gumi. She was acting like she had found out he boyfriend had been cheating on her the whole time.  
'Yes.'  
'What 'bout guys?' snickered Cul.  
'YOU'VE ALSO BEEN DATING GUYS!?'  
'Gumi, please, calm down.' Camui rested his hands on her shoulders, closing his eyes, sighing. 'I haven't, trust me.'  
'Are you sure? I remember that time where you-' Started Lily as she walked out of her room to see why her sister was yelling.  
'LILY!' Camui shouted, trying to get her to stop.  
'Okay. Okay. So…you'd you date?' asked Lily, generally wanting to know.  
'Look, it really doesn't ma-'  
'Meiko.' Said Cul, as dull as she could. He could die right then, in front of all of them and never return.

**AN: Tada! I decided to give Camui a bit of background but it ended up with Gumi crying and Cul laughing. But either way, I might of made Camui accidently do something with led to something else. I'm sure to write about that sometime. Please remember you can request to see a certain VOCALOID in here.  
Thankyou for reading!**


	5. Loneliness

'How come you don't live with us?' Kokone asked while Galaco was visiting them. She had come around as she always did on a Sunday night. Each Sunday night, they would have large dinner with just about every family member there. The only time when they weren't all there was either Lily, Chika, or Camui were working late.  
'Well… I'm only a step-sister and the house is already pretty crowded.' Galaco replied, placing her fork down on her plate.  
'But you were part of the family before Chika and I but you never lived here.'  
'I just never really felt like a main part of the family.' Kokone gasped at this. She had gotten some sort of idea in her head.  
'Were….were you even invited to live here?' Kokone sobbed, glancing over at Camui, the head of the house.  
'I was. I just never accepted.'  
'WHAT? Why?'  
'I always lived on my own and it's not too bad.'  
'But don't you get lonely?'  
'Of course I do but you get used to it.'  
'But…'  
'I can't just move in. Either way, I'm here right now.'  
'She's right Kokone. Some people enjoy family life and some people just prefer bits and pieces.' Gumi said. Kokone looked over to her than back at Galaco. She sighed.  
'But it would be nice if you lived with us…'  
'It would!' Ryuuto chimed in.  
'I know but it's way too crowded here. There's no room.' Galaco sighed.  
'You can move in with Cul!' Exclaimed Ryuuto.  
'She has the smallest room, doesn't she?'  
'I wouldn't say small…' Cul muttered. 'It's not even a bedroom.'  
'Well, it was either you get the study or sleep in Gumi's room but you can't now since Kokone's in there.' Camui told her. They had a simple house. Four bedrooms and a study. Cul called that study her room, Lily and Chika had the largest room since Chika needed it for her models. Gumi and Kokone were in the same room but had spare room since they used a bunk bed. The last room belonged to Camui and Ryuuto since they were the only males. There really wasn't room for anyone else.  
'If anyone had the chance to have their own room, they'd take that chance.'  
'Not everyone!' boasted Ryuuto, holding up his finished plate for Gumi to grab. 'I could have had your room but I didn't!'  
'Because you didn't want to be scared.' Cul teased, making a face in his direction.  
'HEY! I wasn't scared!'  
'Then why didn't you take it?'  
'I…I didn't want Camui to be scared by himself!' he claimed, seeming proud of himself. Camui almost choked on his food.  
'What?' he asked, trying to regain his ability to swallow his food.  
'Aw…we you scared to sleep alone?' laughed Cul.  
'I offered him to sleep in my room while he got used to things then you came and took the study. It had nothing to do with either of us being scared.' Camui said, trying to straighten the issue out.  
'Anyway… Please find a way to stay with us Galaco!' Kokone begged.  
'There really isn't a way…' Galaco started, her voice drifting off.  
'Get a bunk and share with Cul.'  
'Hey! Don't I get a say in that?' shouted Cul.  
'Her room's too small.' Camui replied to them.  
'Um… Clean out the shed and make it like a room.'  
'But there are spiders in there.' Gumi reminded them.  
'Um…eh….Sleep on the couch!'  
'There's no way I'm sleeping on the couch.'  
'Um…eh…um…'  
'Kokone.' Galaco said bluntly, trying to get the younger girls attention.  
'Yes?' she piped up, unable to think of anymore ideas.  
'There's no room in this house. I'm fine living by myself and I do always come over.'  
'But that's not enough.'  
'Enough?'  
'Enough time to see you…'

'You really crave attention, don't you?' Gumi asked Kokone, knowing her sister did. They had all finished their dinner and were lounging around the main room.  
'Well... Lily and Chika are always working, you and Camui are always out and Cul and Ryuuto are off somewhere. Of course I'm going to get lonely.'  
'You know… you can always come over to my place.' Galaco offered.  
'Or you can join me and Ryuuto.' Cul said, Ryuuto cheering her.  
'You could even join me when I go out. I only go to visit people.' Gumi offered, laughing. 'Or you could go with Camui and help with the errands.'  
'Or visit his little girlfriend.' Snickered Cul, glancing over at Camui and his bright red face.  
'Girlfriend?' asked Galaco, not knowing what had happened that morning.  
'Turns out he used to date Meiko and according to Lily he…'  
'Cul.' He said. Cul turned around to see that he was now standing behind her, hovering over her as she sat.  
'What?'  
'What Lily said doesn't matter.'  
'Wait. You used to date Meiko?' Galaco asked.  
'Yes.'  
'Too bad she's married now…'  
'Would you still date her if you could?' asked Kokone, generally wanting to know.  
'No. Now end of conversation.'

The night carried on with them talking about whatever they could think of. Ryuuto, Gumi, Cul, and Kokone had now all left for their rooms to say goodbye to the night and join them again in the morning.  
'Is it cool if I stay the night?' Galaco questioned, yawning while stretching.  
'Sure. I'll see if I can find the spare blanket.' Replied Camui 'But you might not want to try to sleep until Lily and Chika gets back. They have a habit of turning on the lights.'  
'Nah. It's easy to sleep with a light on.'  
'You seem has though you have experience.' Camui joked, digging around the cupboard to pull out the blanket.  
'When you live alone, you sort of want to leave them on…' Galaco said, looking up at the light. Camui looked over to her to see some sort of loneliness on her face.  
'You know…' Camui started, trying to get Galaco's attention so he could continue. 'We could figure something out if you did join us here.'  
'Nah, I have my own home and I can't put more pressure on you guys.'  
'Are you sure? It's not like it will affect us.'  
'There's no way I could accept. You guys were pretty crowded once Cul joined according to Luka and since Chika and Kokone are here now…'  
'But we can't just let you live alone…' Camui said, walking over to her with the found blanket in his arms. Placing it on the couch, he sat down next to it.  
'If you guys were to get anymore members, I would be happy to house them if that makes you feel any better about me living alone. Unless it's a kid, then no. They'd be better off here.'  
'And why would that be?'  
'Well… It would be better to live with a child than an adult. That way, they'll learn things off Ryuuto. Things they can't learn from me…'  
'I understand the Ryuuto part but what do you mean learning from you?'  
'I can't raise a child. There's no way I could. I mean, you, Meiko, and Kiyoteru can and I guess Mizki can but can I? Nope. Never been good with kids that aren't Ryuuto. You guys all know what to do.'  
'Because they teach you. I know for a fact that Meiko and I didn't start well with kids either.'  
'Meh.' Galaco replied, looking over at the clock. 10pm it read.  
'What time do they get home anyway?'  
'It depends. Lily should be on her way now but Chika I believe has a deadline coming up so she might not come home until tomorrow.'  
'What does Chika do anyway?'  
'She designs clothes.'  
'That's pretty cool compared to everyone else's jobs.'  
'What's wrong with the other jobs?'  
'Working in an office sounds boring. Being a teacher is probably tiring and working in a store is just standing all day.'  
'It might sound cool but it puts her under a lot stress. The only time she had it easy was when she was designing dresses for kids.'  
'How is that easy?' Galaco walked over to the couch to prepare her bed for the night.  
'She got Yuki, Ai, and Rana to help her.' Camui replied, getting out of his seat to help. Galaco laughed. 'You should sleep now.'  
'I guess you're right.' And with that being said, Camui and Galaco went their separate ways.

**AN: I decided it was time to tell about Galaco and her situation. I also finally talked a bit about Kokone. This chapter ended up much shorter than what I wanted it to be but most of my head cannons for her often relate back to Mayu and SeeU (much like my headcannons for Mew and Iroha and Miki and Piko). Also, if you would like to see a certain character (Japanese) or have a chapter about one of the Internet Co. guys, you can always request. Thank you for reading.**


	6. What Do You Prefer?

*NOTE: This chapter has mentions of alcohol and homosexuality. It's not really something that should be put in a note but I know people who get iffy over those subjects and they do read this so…*

'How long did you guys date for?' Cul snicked, knowing that Camui could hear her question from the kitchen. All he could do was sigh. Of course she would bring up the dating he did with Meiko herself.  
'A couple of month's maybe.' Meiko replied, taking a sip of her tea. Her, Kaito and Luka were visiting that morning. Luka had gone off with Chika and that left Cul and Camui with both Meiko and Kaito with everyone else working or at school.  
'Why'd you guys stop?'  
'How do I explain it? I guess we didn't click.'  
'Were either of you heartbroken?'  
'No. We both agreed to go our separate ways and that was it.'  
'Wait. So when did you two marry?' Cul asked, pointing at Meiko and Kaito.  
'2011.' Kaito replied, taking a biscuit from the table to dunk it into his drink.  
'So you've been married for three years?' Cul seemed surprised at this. She hadn't expected them to have been married that long ago.  
'Yes. You seemed surprised.' Meiko smiled at her.  
'Well, you guys seem like the type to wait ages before doing anything official.'  
'Ha-ha. Trust me, we are. We took our time on deciding on a date.' Kaito laughed.

'Another question.' Cul said as Camui left the room to fetch something.  
'What is it?'  
'Lily said that once Camui did something that he regrets or something. Do you know what it was?'  
'I'm sure he's done lots of things like that. You need to be more specific.' Kaito replied, not understanding her question.  
'It was brought up when we were talking about you and Camui dating. Something about some guy.' Once Cul had finished what she was saying, Kaito immediately broke into laughter. He had finally figured what she was asking about. 'What's so funny?'  
'He was there. The amount of times he's told me this story.' sighed Meiko with Kaito still laughing next to her.  
'Oh! Tell me what happened!' Cul asked Meiko, knowing the other wouldn't be able to tell.  
'It was at Kaito's bachelor party. They had alcohol there and most of them got drunk…'  
'Who was there?'  
'Kaito, Camui, Yuma, and Kiyoteru were there all night but Lily did pick up Piko and Len at 8 or something like that. Anyway, all of them but Kiyoteru got drunk and Camui was giving a speech and when he had finished, he had kissed Kaito.'  
'Oh My God! Really?'  
'Well, I only heard the story from Kaito himself but since he was drunk, Kiyoteru would be the best to ask to get the full story. I'm sure he knows more.' Once she finished her story, they both heard a thud from under the table. They both looked under to see that Kaito had fallen of his chair and was now lying on the ground, choking on his laughter.  
'Be careful unless you want my tea spilled all over you.'  
'Okay…ha…okay…' he replied, trying to get himself to calm down.  
'What happened?' Camui asked, walking back into the room and looking at Kaito.  
'Ha…ha… we were…ha…'  
'They told me about that little kiss you had.' Cul snickered. Camui went red. He tried to compose himself but he was still showing signs of defeat that he now knew that Cul would use that against him whenever she needed to.  
'Did they tell you why?' he asked, fidgeting with his hair.  
'They said you were drunk if that's what you mean… Wait. Is there something else?' Cul said, narrowing her eyes at him.  
'Yes. That's all.' He fidgeted at his shirt now, slowly moving himself away from the three of them.  
'What. Does she not know?' asked Meiko, placing her cup down on the table. Camui shook his head.  
'What don't I know?' Cul cried, wanting to find out more about her brother.  
'Do any of them know?'  
'Lily, Galaco, and Chika do but that's about it.' He replied, wanting the conversation to end.  
'Not even Gumi? I mean, she's been with you since 2009…'  
'No. She doesn't. Can we just stop talking about this?'  
'If you want to but I think it's important that they know. I mean, it's also a main reason why we broke up…' Meiko said, looking over at him.  
'Wait! What is it?' Cul cried out again, really wanting to know what was going on with her brother.  
'I'll… I'll try and tell everyone later…' he stuttered, looking at the ground.

Meiko and Kaito had left and Chika had just returned home. Cul waited for the other three to return home from school so she could find out what the older three were talking about that morning. Cul had decided that there was no need to wait for Lily or Galaco since they knew his secret already. Each time Camui would walk passed her, worry written on his face, she would sigh to herself.  
'Is it really that big of a secret?' she asked when he had passed her for the 10th time.  
'Yes…' he replied, sitting down on the seat opposite her.  
'Aw C'mon. It's all fine. We're family after all!'  
'I know that but it's the other three I'm worrying about…'  
'Why?'  
'Well…I'm not sure if Ryuuto will understand since he's still pretty young and Gumi and Kokone tend to overreact…'  
'Wait. Why not me? I would have thought it would be me you would be worried about since I use things against you…'  
'I'm worried about all four of you but… I feel like you'll understand the most and…'  
'WE'RE BACK! How come you didn't come today Cul?' Gumi called, running into the main room, throwing her bag at the fall behind her.  
'I had a day off. My whole year did.'  
'Oh. We're you guys talking? Sorry for interrupting.' Gumi said, making her way to pick up her pack and leave until Camui called her back in.  
'We need to talk.'  
'Huh? About what.'  
'Something important.'  
'Like a secret?' Ryuuto asked, running to the couch to sit next to his brother.  
'Yep. It's a secret that will no longer be a secret!' Cul exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air.  
'How big a secret?' Ryuuto had gotten interested now.  
'Really big. Only the older guys know!'  
'WOW! And it's alright for me to know?' he asked his older brother.  
'It's something you should all know so yes.' Camui said, his heart racing.  
'What is it?' asked Kokone, taking her place next to Cul, Gumi sitting next to her.  
'You…you know how Meiko and I used to date?'  
'Yes…?' said Kokone, leaning in towards him.  
'Well…one of the main reasons we stop was…' he stopped. He didn't know how he would explain it. He had a whole plan earlier, his script all written inside his head but now he couldn't remember any of it. The other four stayed quiet so he could think of how to say what he was going to say until Cul finally broke the silence.  
'Going off what Meiko said earlier…do you prefer guys?' All four of them turned their heads to face her, the older three surprised at what she said. The most surprised one being Camui himself.  
'Wha…wh…'  
'Was I not right? Because you've never really shown an interest in women as far as I know.'  
'No…you were right…' he said, looking down so they couldn't see his bright red face.  
'Really?' asked Kokone, surprised to hear this about her brother.  
'Yes.' He sighed, raising his head and pushing his ponytail behind him hoping that the redness on his face had faded.  
'Why didn't you tell us sooner?'  
'Well…it wasn't really necessary.'  
'Camui, what does that mean?' asked Ryuuto, looking up at his brother.  
'You know how boys like girls?' started Gumi, looking at her younger brother.  
'Yes.'  
'It just means that he doesn't. For him, its boy likes boy.' Gumi explained to him.  
'Wait. How come you told the other three?' asked Cul, upset that she wasn't told.  
'I didn't tell them. Lily found out about it when she came to the party, Galaco figured it out and I sort of made it slip out around Chika by accident.'  
'Well either way…' Kokone jumped out of her seat, landing in front of Camui. 'We're family! It really doesn't matter. Though it would have been nice to know early on…'  
'I know. I'm sorry about that.' Camui laughed. 

**AN: I finally talked about what Camui didn't want Lily to tell! **

**I would also like to point out that now this story is now on hiatus for the rest of November and the month of December as I start something new during the month. I'll probably return to this in February and finish it off within a few chapters once I do another one about CUL and GUMI and one for Lily, Chika, and Kokone. I don't think that Ryuuto will need another one since he's so far has been the longest and I have no plans for another Galaco one.**


End file.
